


L'Adze

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rossa magia [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una spiegazione (im)possibile di come Clint potesse far tornare Pietro.[WandaxClintxPietro. Con accenni LokixClint].





	L'Adze

L'Adze

 

Pietro si passò la mano tra i capelli tinti di bianco e alzò il capo, guardando il cielo sopra di sé. Sbadigliò e alzò le spalle.

“Fa troppo caldo. Non sono abituata a queste temperature” si lamentò Wanda, seguendo il gemello. Pietro sorrise e superò un idrante, accelerando il passo.

“Meglio così. Non voglio rovinarmi il look per un capriccio del tempo” ribatté. Incrociò le braccia sulla maglietta grigio-azzurra che indossava, sotto cui risaltavano gli addominali.

Raggiunsero un capannone abbandonato. Wanda aprì la porta metallica ed entrò seguita dal gemello. Il sole filtrava tra gli spiragli delle assi inchiodate alle finestre, le pareti erano scrostate, la puzza di umidità punse le narici dei Maximoff e si sentivano squittii di topi e gocciolii.

“Questo posto è una topaia. Di certo il mio salvatore, a patto che sia vero, non ha gusto” si lamentò il ragazzo. Scattò a destra e a sinistra, cercando di togliere le assi inchiodate dalle finestre. Wanda chiuse la porta metallica alle sue spalle, creando un cigolio. Il gemello la raggiunse, facendole sollevare i lunghi capelli castani e chiuse del tutto l’entrata.

“Ce la facevo” si lamentò la giovane, mentre le sue mani veniva avvolte da un bagliore vermiglio.

“Ricordati, sono dodici minuti più grande di te” ribatté Pietro. Si voltò e nei suoi occhi si riflette la luce candida di una lucciola. La sfiorò con la mano, sentendola calda sotto le dita. Wanda prese la mano del fratello e lo strattonò indietro. La lucciola si trasformò in una figura umana, totalmente fatta di luce candida.

“Incredibile” sussurrò Pietro. Wanda inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Siamo stati mutati dallo scettro di una divinità, abbiamo preso ordini da un robot assassino e tu ti fai ancora impressionare con così poco?” lo derise. La luce si attenuò, lasciando vedere Clint.

“Dovete ringraziare che Loki mi abbia preso tra le sue fila di servi in veste di divinità questa volta, o non avrei potuto avere così tanto da un patto. Anche se giocarsi l’anima non è da poco, soprattutto per due ragazzini petulanti” si lamentò Barton. Si portò una ciotola fatta con metà guscio di noce di cocco alla bocca, sorseggiandone il contenuto.

“Perciò è vero che devo ringraziare te, vecchiaccio, per essere vivo?” domandò Pietro. Occhi di Falco si leccò le labbra sporche di sangue. Wanda gli camminò intorno, le sue iridi brillarono di rosso.

“Cosa stavi bevendo? Sembra interessante” mormorò.

“Olio di palma, latte di cocco e sangue. Mangio solo questo. Però non credere al fatto che mangio i bambini. Sono solo l’ennesimo uomo

“Prima mi resusciti e poi mi ignori? O sono così avanti che non mi vedi neanche quando sono fermo?”. Lo stuzzicò Pietro. Clint lo raggiunse e si chinò in avanti, sorrise mostrando i canini lattei.

“Attento, ora sono un Adze. Ho venduto la mia anima alla divinità dell’inganno, per farne il suo spettro luminoso da guardia” sibilò. Pietro si alzò sulle punte, gonfiando gli addominali pompati.

“Vuole usarti contro i chitauri, quello stregone da strapazzo?” chiese la Maximoff. Osservò i glutei di Clint e ghignò.

\- O è l’ennesima trappola per gli Avengers? Perché capire anche solo se fosse interessato al corpo del suo nuovo servo – pensò.

“Cos’è un Adze?” chiese roco Pietro.

“La tribù di Wakanda: gli Ewe, mi considerano peggiore di come noi Occidentali consideriamo i nostri di vampiri. Potrei renderti mio schiavo” mormorò roco. Lo afferrò per la nuca, lo trasse a sé e lo baciò. Pietro ricambiò con foga e la sorella sospirò.

“Sì, decisamente vuole che lo aiutiamo a servire Loki” borbottò.

\- Almeno finché gli Avengers non troveranno un modo per farlo tornare normale – pensò.

“Poco male, fate unire anche me alle danze”. S’intromise, togliendosi la maglia e rimanendo in reggiseno.

 


End file.
